Tamara Dainner (TV Series)
'Tamara Dainner '''is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about her life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "The Cell" Tamara is seen watching a man get beaten to death in The Sanctuary, shielding Maia from watching. Later on she hides behind the corner as Jess is given the list by Arya. She looks away shocked. Near the end of the episode she bumps into Lucas, shocked that he's able to escape. It looks like he's about to knock her out but she stops him by saying "go" and that she isn't a Savior, or not a real one. She tells him that she just needs van keys, which she was going to steal before she found Lucas. She then lets Lucas go. "Go Getters" Tamara is seen in the woods in a flashback with her daughter and sister. She notices that Maia is awake and tries to comfort her. When Rachael suggests looking where the gunshot was, Tamara tells her to go alone. Rachael agrees but when she gets back, both Tamara and Maia are gone. "Sing Me a Song" Tamara brings food to Negan's wives before glancing at Carl and then quickly leaving. Later on, she finds Dwight and Sherry talking together, but she assures them that she won't tell Negan. At the end of the episode she finally steals the van keys and drives off with Maia. "Something They Need" Tamara is seen hiding in the group of Oceansiders in this episode, speaking up when she sees Daryl and begs them to not killed them. After killing a herd of walkers, Tamara asks Rick if he's ever met a woman called Rachael Dainner and shows him a picture. Rick says that he has seen her and Tamara asks if he could reunite them as she needs to protect Oceanside. Rick agrees and leaves with the others. Season 8 "How It's Gotta Be" Tamara is seen holding a spear to Aaron's throat looking angrily at Enid after she killed Natania. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Tamara discusses with Cyndie and the others about what they should do with Aaron and Enid, telling Rachel to be quiet when she wants to kill them. She then advises Cyndie that maybe they should just let them go and be done with it. Before they leave, she asks Aaron and Enid to keep an eye out for her sister. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Tamara is part of the group that is surrounding Aaron. "Wrath" Tamara is seen attacking the Saviors from the woods. She is later seen tearfully reuniting with her sister at the Hilltop. Season 9 "Warning Signs" Tamara is among the Oceansiders who have captured Arat. She tells Daryl and Maggie to simply leave and let them finish what the Saviours started. Following the six year timeskip, Oceanside remains currently active, however Tamara's fate ultimately remains unknown. Appearances Season 7 * "The Cell" * "Go Getters"(Flashback) * "Sing Me a Song" * "Something They Need" Season 8 * "How It's Gotta Be"(No Lines) * "The Lost and the Plunderers" * "Still Gotta Mean Something" * "Wrath" Season 9 * "Warning Signs" Trivia * Amelia Rose Blaire revealed on her twitter that she would be playing a character in The Walking Dead. * She is a Guest Star and has been signed on for 1 season. * Amelia Rose Blaire announced that she would only be appearing in a single episode of Season 9 in order to pursue other projects.